La Leyenda de la Búsqueda del Santo Grial
by Atala
Summary: El Rey Arturo no se da por vencido en la búsqueda del Santo Grial, ahora, finalmente, encontró la clave para llegar a Él. Intriga, romance, traiciones, desengaños y aventura. Soy mala para los summarys pero trato -
1. El Rescate de los Caballeros

Bien esta es la segunda historia que publico((la primera es Kamui's New Destiny por si a alguien le interesa jeje)) no tiene tanto que ver con la película de King Arthur, más bien con la leyenda y la búsqueda del Santo Grial aunque advierto que, al tratarse de un fanfic hay cosas que son totalmente AU (Universo Alterno) y por lo tanto no forman parte de la verdadera leyenda del Rey Arturo y la Búsqueda del Santo Grial, no escribo esto con fines de lucro, si no de diversión y advierto que la historia puede a veces llegar a ser muy cursi, a veces muy angustiante, a veces muy rara jajaja pero me encantaría que disfrutaran leyéndola tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndola. Por favor todos los comentarios son bien aceptados, sobre todo para mejorar.

* * *

**El rescate de los Caballeros**

Su rescate hizo que me prendara de él inmediatamente. No era muy común que un caballero llegara a rescatarte de las garras de la ambición, no en esos tiempos, sin embargo, él se veía como un ángel caído del cielo.

-No te preocupes, estarán bien.

Me dijo envolviéndome en una manta mientras otro caballero se encargaba de Geraldine, mi compañera.

Estaba muriendo de hambre, ya no soportaba la sed, pero no dije nada, nos subieron a unas carretas y el caballero, _el ángel,_ se subió con nosotras.

-Deben estar muriendo de hambre y sed. Tomen.

Nos dijo y nos ayudó a tomar agua de unas copas. Aquello me reconfortó sobremanera. Hacía tanto que no probaba líquido, que en verdad me pareció uno de los momentos más gloriosos de toda mi vida.

Supe que Geraldine también se sentía reconfortada, pero al contrario de mí, ella no podía apartar su vista de la ventana del carruaje, desde dónde se veía la espalda del otro caballero.

-¡Lancelot! ¡Ya lo veo!- gritó otro hombre desde afuera y el caballero que me había salvado se asomó a la ventana del carruaje apresuradamente. Entonces su nombre era Lancelot.

Crucé mi mirada con la de Geraldine, sus ojos verdosos, a pesar de todo lo que habíamos pasado, brillaban, con un leve gesto me indicó que mirara al caballero que la había salvado a ella, y comprendí.

_Es él._

Cuando Lancelot volvió a su sitio, fijé mi vista en la espada que traía el caballero que salvó a Geraldine.

_Dios mío, es Excallibur._

Pronto comprendí y mi cabeza comenzó a conectar ideas. Habíamos sido salvadas por el Rey Arturo y sus Caballeros, y Lancelot era el mismo Lancelot de las historias que nos contaban en nuestro pueblo, cuando éramos libres, tanto Geraldine como yo.

-¿Lancelot?- dije con un hilo de voz, el volteó a verme y su mirada me traspasó como un arma filosa. Sonrió.

Yo no dije nada más, porque antes que nada, tenía que hablar con Geraldine, a solas. Pero el seguía mirándome.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- me preguntó.

Pero entonces el carruaje se detuvo. Habíamos llegado a nuestro nuevo destino.

Lancelot tomó a Geraldine en brazos y se la cedió a otro caballero, que después conocí como Gawain. Después volvió y me recogió.

-Llegamos a Camelot- me dijo en casi un susurro y me sorprendí de la visión que se alzó ante mí.

El legendario castillo que albergaba al Rey Arturo era aún más bello de lo que solía imaginarme. Una mujer salió corriendo a recibir a los caballeros, se tiró al cuello del Rey Arturo, lo besó en los labios y le dio la bienvenida, volteó a ver a Lancelot, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y le sonrió.

Aquello hizo que la sangre me hirviera por dentro.

-Creo que puedo caminar- le dije al oído. Al principio Lancelot se rehusó pero ante mi insistencia, cedió.

Me posó con delicadeza en el suelo y lo tomé por el brazo. Suelo aceptar la ayuda, pero jamás parecer una carga.

-¡Gawain!-dijo Lancelot- tenemos que llevarlas con Alena, para que las ayude a bañarse y les de de comer.

Gawain asintió, el aún tenía a Geraldine en los brazos, pero por supuesto, Geraldine había sufrido mucho más que yo.

El Rey Arturo volvió la vista hacia nosotros y le dijo a Geraldine que esperaba vernos en la cena, ella, sonrojada, asintió. La mujer que iba del brazo del Rey Arturo le hizo un gesto para que este se apresurara, de nuevo esa punzada en mí, de nuevo la sangre hirviendo.

Nos llevaron hasta una enorme habitación muy elegante, una mujer de avanzada edad ya estaba ahí, como si nos hubiera estado esperando.

-Cuida de estas mujeres, y que estén listas para la cena, el Rey Arturo desea tenerlas en su mesa.

La mujer asintió, era Alena, ayudante en el castillo.

Tardó mucho tiempo en ponernos presentables, lo admito, la pobre mujer trabajó demasiado, pero cuando terminó, logré reconocer en Geraldine a la mujer que solía ser.

-Ahora las guiaré al comedor.

Ambas seguimos a Alena pero sin muchas ganas, queríamos hablar primero a solas, antes que presentarnos con el Rey.

Aunque desearlo no sirvió de mucho, pues llegamos al comedor y no hubo vuelta atrás. Todos los caballeros se pusieron de pie con nuestra llegada. Típico de gente con buena educación. Lancelot me había reservado un asiento a su lado, frente a la mujer del Rey. Ginebra.

-Rey Arturo, muchas gracias por la bienaventurada ayuda que nos ha brindado en este día, jamás podremos terminar de agradecerle lo que ha hecho.

Dijo Geraldine mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. El Rey le dio un sorbo al vino de su copa y le devolvió la mirada.

-Tuvimos suerte de haberlas encontrado. Ahora por favor, háganos el favor de relatar su historia.

-Me temo que eso es imposible, al menos por ahora, lo siento mucho su alteza, pero no podemos hacer eso.

Otro sorbo.

-Me lo temía- dijo- sin embargo, yo tendré paciencia.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad y ni Geraldine ni yo fuimos interrogadas, lo cuál era un alivio, sobre todo para mí; yo no tenía el temple de Geraldine.

Entre otras cosas, no podía dejar de mirar a Lancelot, y noté que la reina Ginebra tampoco, eso me sorprendió y decidí que investigaría que pasaba con esa situación. Por supuesto que lo que encontré no fue del todo agradable.

Cuando terminó la cena y los caballeros se retiraban a sus hogares poco a poco, Geraldine y yo nos levantamos con permiso para ir a nuestra habitación.

No escuchamos ni percibimos al que se levantó tras nosotras.

Sentí una mano pesada sobre mi hombro que me obligó a girar, me sorprendí al encontrarme con el Rey.

-Merlín me dijo que las encontraría, ustedes saben de mi búsqueda y sé que pueden ayudarme en ella, por favor, se que dije que sería paciente, pero entre más pronto se atrevan a confiar en mí, sería mucho mejor, se los suplico.

Tomé la mano del Rey y le dije.

-Sabemos de su búsqueda y créame, no pretendemos que caiga en la desesperación sabiendo que tiene todo casi al alcance de la mano. Ya confiamos en usted, sobre todo porque Merlín también nos lo dijo, pero no es tan fácil dar a conocer el secreto.

El Rey bajó la cabeza casi con humilde solemnidad.

-Lo sé. Buenas noches.

Dijo y se retiró. Busqué la mirada de Geraldine, ella asintió con una sonrisa y percibí orgullo en su mirada.

-Sólo una cosa más- dijo el Rey desde una distancia un poco alejada, pero su voz resonó en el pasillo de aquél castillo.

-Lancelot quiere saber su nombre, dice que se ha quedado esperándolo.

Me alegré de que la escasa luz no dejara ver que me había sonrojado sobremanera.

-¿Y si también tuviera que tener paciencia y esperar para saberlo?

Dije, la risa del Rey inundó los rincones del pasillo de nuevo.

-Me temo que sería un poco difícil para él, así como fue de difícil para mí esperar para conocer el nombre de Geraldine.

-Bien, en ese caso, dígale que mi nombre es Katya

-Gracias Katya.-dijo el Rey y se marchó.

Geraldine y yo nos metimos a nuestra habitación, ella se desplomó sobre la cama y su cabello rizado se esparció en la almohada inmaculada y blanca.

-Dios mío- escuché que había susurrado…

-Geraldine… ¿Tardaremos mucho en esto?

Ella se incorporó y me miró.

-Talvez, no sé…tengo que estar bien segura antes de hacer o decir cualquier cosa, se trata de algo sumamente importante Katya, lo sabes.

-Lo sé…

Y vaya que era importante…se trataba del Santo Grial.

* * *

Bueno, aquí termina el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, besos saludos… R&R please!! 


	2. La descendiente de José de Arimatea

Holaaaa!!! No puedo creer que tengo más de 1 review XD XD Atalita estar muy feliz…

Muchas gracias porque me han animado a continuar con este fic. Y por fin mis musas de la inspiración ((acompañadas por Jim Morrison jaja)) han hecho presencia y ps me pongo a escribir.

* * *

**2.- La descendiente de José de Arimatea**

Me debatí en sueños recordando aquél día fatal, aquél secreto inquietante.

Pude ver claramente a Geraldine sentada en la hierba, frente a ella, el fuego de la fogata ardía crepitante, el calor le azotaba directamente en la cara, pero ella no se preocupaba por eso, muy concentrada en su trabajo, que consistía en coser ciertas prendas para los nuevos niños de la tribu. Todo tal y como había sido en verdad.

Yo seguía colgando pieles en un lazo para que se secaran, con una sonrisa en mi rostro hasta que escuché el primer grito.

Y después vino la sangre.

El color rojo se extendía a lo largo de todo el bosque, todo aquél territorio virgen que habíamos ocupado para asentarnos por un tiempo ahora estaba manchado.

-¡Vete Geraldine!

Le grité desesperada mientras tomaba mis armas, pero ella estaba haciendo lo mismo, me miró fijamente, estaba enfurecida.

-Por supuesto que no me iré y tú tampoco.

Tragué saliva y después fijé mi mirada en los hombres salvajes que se acercaban a nosotras, sedientos de sangre.

-Geraldine, puedes huir con el secreto.

-Ellos me cazarían de todas formas, prefiero morir ahora y entonces que el secreto se pierda para siempre.

Comprendí lo que quería decir y supe que tenía razón. Era preferible.

El hombre más alto de todos, que parecía ser el jefe, se acercó a Geraldine y la tomó por el cuello con un movimiento tan rápido que Geraldine no tuvo tiempo de defenderse

-Dónde está.

-No te lo diré- respondió Geraldine apretando los dientes y la espada, que alzó sin éxito, porque el hombre la tomó sin miedo a cortarse con el filo, se la arrebató con la mano ensangrentada y la lanzó.

-¿Crees que eres digno de saber dónde está? ¿Crees que lo mereces después de lo que has hecho con mi gente?

Le siguió gritando Geraldine con lágrimas en los ojos. Me conmovía tanto que ni siquiera noté que a mí también ya me habían tomado por las muñecas.

-Una vez que lo tenga todo eso será algo del olvido, se me perdonarán mis pecados.

Le contestó el hombre riendo como un poseso, sus ojos brillaban.

Otro hombre se adelantó, noté que era casi igual de grande que el que sometía a Geraldine y entonces me di cuenta de mi error, él era el verdadero a cargo de todo eso.

-Calma Olier, estás amenazando a la chica equivocada.

De inmediato dirigió su mirada hacia mí, igual que el resto de los que estaban ahí, igual que Geraldine, que por primera vez, tenía miedo, se le veía en los ojos.

-Esta chica sabe dónde está también Servan.

El hombre llamado Servan se rió bajito.

-Tres guardianas ¿Lo recuerdas? Pero solo una es la verdadera descendiente y es esta.

Dijo señalando hacia mí. Supe lo que iba a hacer cuando se acercó a mí y me arrancó la manga del vestido de un jalón. Una marca tan roja que como la sangre de mi gente quedó al descubierto.

-¡La Marca!

Murmuraron muchos al unísono, y, como muchas veces antes, desee que esa marca jamás hubiera sido mía.

-Así que tú eres descendiente de José de Arimatea.

Yo no respondí absolutamente nada, me limité a mirar a aquél hombre que se hacía llamar Servan.

-Dime dónde está.

-Tú no eres el elegido para saber tal cosa.

Dije por fin y como respuesta recibí una bofetada. Geraldine gritó furiosa, pero no pudo hacer nada al respecto.

-¡Dímelo!-Repitió.-Y también dime dónde está la otra chica.

-No lo sé.

Otro golpe, esta vez más fuerte que el anterior.

-Llévenselas, enciérrenlas, y que las vigilen día y noche, no saldrán hasta que estén decididas a hablar.

Y fue cuando vino la oscuridad.

Me desperté sobresaltada y me recordé a mi misma que ya no estaba más en aquél hoyo inmundo, tan cerca de la muerte pero a la vez lejos de ella. Servan no deseaba que muriéramos sin revelarle el secreto por lo que nos mantenía vivas aunque en precarias condiciones.

_Pero ya estoy con El Rey Arturo, ya estoy con el elegido para saber sobre el Grial._

Volví a intentar dormir, a pesar de ya saber de antemano que seguiría teniendo esas horribles pesadillas, las mismas de siempre, cuando no soñaba con nuestra captura, soñaba con Cristo.

La última cena. _Sangre de la Alianza Nueva y Eterna._ Y su crucifixión _Padre, perdónalos porque no saben lo que hacen. _Y José de Arimatea ((Mi propia sangre)) recogiendo con un cáliz la sangre que caía.

Cuando me volví a despertar, el sol ya asomaba por las ventanas y Geraldine no estaba en la habitación.

Me levanté y salí a buscarla por el castillo, la encontré afuera, en los establos, sentada sobre un trozo de heno, acariciando un hermoso caballo castaño.

-¿Pesadillas?

Me preguntó sin alzar la vista.

-Como siempre- respondí afligida y me senté a su lado.

-Buenos días- dijo una voz masculina a nuestras espaldas.

Se trataba de Tristán, uno de los caballeros del Rey, un hombre que se me figuraba hermoso y varonil, además de que en su mirada podía leer la lealtad.

-Buenos días- respondimos las dos.

-El Rey las está buscando, nos ha puesto a todos a tratar de encontrarlas por todo Camelot.

-¿No creerá que nos iríamos verdad?

Preguntó Geraldine, recelosa. Tristán dejó salir una risa ligera.

-Oh no, por supuesto que no señorita- pero el tono sonrojado que había adquirido su rostro parecía decirnos lo contrario.

-¿Me acompañan?- preguntó gentilmente.

Nosotras lo seguimos, hasta que nos codujo de vuelta al interior del Castillo.

Caminamos hasta unas enormes puertas cerradas. Tristán ejerció presión y ambas se abrieron hacia adentro.

Lo que vimos nos dejó impresionadas, pues la Legendaria Mesa redonda se presentaba ante nosotras.

Arturo y Lancelot estaban viendo un mapa apoyado sobre la mesa y alzaron la mirada con el ruido de la puerta.

-Las encontraste…-dijo Arturo con una ligera sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-Espero no haber cometido una imprudencia al traerlas hasta aquí.

-No Tristán, al contrario, has hecho bien, además son tan dignas de estar en esta sala como cualquiera de nosotros aunque me gustaría hablar con ustedes afuera, si es posible.

Geraldine asintió y tanto Lancelot como Arturo salieron con nosotras.

-Tres guardianas ¿No es así?- dijo Arturo mirando fijamente a Geraldine. Ella no respondió nada.

-No estamos tratando de presionarlas- se apresuró a añadir Lancelot- Es sólo que Sir Percival y Sir Kay han encontrado a una interesante jovencita que exige verlas inmediatamente.

Mi corazón latió apresuradamente, no sé si fue por la mirada de Sir Lancelot, o por la noticia que acababa de recibir.

-¿Dónde está?- pregunté con un dejo de desesperación.

El Rey suspiró.

-¿Quién de las dos es descendiente de José de Arimatea?, porque en la otra chica no encontramos la Marca.

-No podemos decírselo ahora, lo siento.- Dijo Geraldine con firmeza, protegiéndome, como siempre- y en si, pienso que no es necesaria esa información si lo que busca es el Grial y no a la descendiente del hebreo.

-Soy yo el que quiere saberlo, se trata de un asunto personal.- Dijo Sir Lancelot con un tono educado.

Me llevé la mano al brazo inconscientemente y sé que el Rey Arturo lo notó, sin embargo, no dijo nada al respecto, aunque me supongo que fue lo suficientemente perspicaz para conocer el porqué de aquella reacción.

-No ahora Sir Lancelot. Por favor, déjennos ver a esa joven, se lo suplico.- continuó Geraldine.

El Rey asintió y junto con Lancelot, nos condujo hasta dónde estaba la otra chica.

* * *

Bien hasta aquí es el fin del segundo capítulo… ojalá les guste tanto como el primero ((o más)) porque en lo particular, me encantó escribirlo, no sé porque pero tengo fijación con Jesucristo… lo siento - algunos se espantan…Perdonen si está muy corto, así empiezo y luego los hago más larguitos promesa de scout!! jaja

**TRISTANA**: Mi primer review en este fic - yei!!! Muchas gracias por leer y me alegra que te haya gustado, espero verte seguido por aquí jeje. Mira que si, a mi tmb me gustan Tristán y Gawain, por el momento estas dos primeras chicas no tendrán romance con ninguno de ellos pero que no cunda el pánico porque como puedes ver hay una tercera chica en camino ;) y con ella todo puede suceder jeje aunque no adelanto más jaja porque si no luego no vas a leer!!!

**FIANNA:** Muchísimas gracias por tus consejos trataré de ponerlos en práctica y es que todavía ando en pañales en este género porque siempre me he dedicado a escribir más sobre vampiros y esas cosas curiosas y de fics, pues solo de anime japonés así que esto es nuevo para mí, me alegra contar con tu apoyo. Que bien que te guste todo lo del mito artúrico, a mi tmb me encanta todo pero mi parte favorita es la búsqueda del Grial ((ya que eso me apasiona!!)). Gracias por el review!! Y voy a leer tu historia por cierto jeje.

**GIANNA:** Otro nombre Dios mío!! Es que contigo no se puede jaja. Si ya sé que cambia mi estilo al escribir así pero no me queda tan mal o sí? ((la modesta)). Cómo que no entiendes el círculo amoroso?? Jajaja luego te voy a contar lo que hizo Lancelot con Ginebra porque eso no lo pasan en la peli a que no… y bueno ya sabrás que mi adoradísimo es Lancelot y bueno… BUENO YA!! Porque tu siempre me sacas TODO!!. Y no te preocupes por no saber la historia jaja porque voy a tratar de ponerlo muy muy claro todo!! TQM amiguis "del alma"

**MARU:** Hoooolaaa, no sabes cuando me alegra ver que lo hayas leído y más que te haya gustado y MÁS que hayas contribuido a los reviews eso me pone feliz -. Si, sé que el de X no te gustó mucho que digamos pero se vale ya sé que tampoco soy una buenaza escribiendo pero se hace la luchita. El de vampirines se aplazará un poco por cierto, antes de continuarlo me gustaría ver publicado DLOALL.

**GRACIAS!!!**


End file.
